snowball fights
by djlola
Summary: hermione and draco finally realize they like eachother.but what happens when someone tries to keep them apart?and what about draco's fiancee?needless to say,this is gonna be an interesting year for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

snowball fights:chapter 1

**hermione granger leaned back in her armchair and stretched,as she stretched she looked at her watch and was 1:00 in the morning and she had O.W.L.S tomorrow,well jumped up from her seat and grabbed her books into a messy had to go to . **_**"i cant believe its 1 in the morning!how could i have stayed up so late!" **_**hermione chastized herself like that the whole way back to gryfindor she was about halfway to the tower however she ran into something,or someone.**

**hermione realized she'd been about to fall backwards just as strong arms wrapped around her waist and arm to steady looked up to see who had helped her and first thing she recognized was the startling clear blueish-gray ,as she took a step back,she realized that her savior was none-other then draco snatched away from him and sneered at him,"watch it,ferret!" she then took her wand and then sent her books back to the head common room ahead of she was gonna stop by there to drop them off on her way to see harry and ron.**

* * *

**Draco smirked as he realized who the girl in front of him was retaliation to her ferret comment,he shouted,"YOU watch it MUDBLOOD!dont you know malfoys go before trash!?"and with that he pushed past her and headed on his he reached his destination-the Room of Requirement to be exact-he was anything but satisfied with himself over the comments he'd thrown at her just then.**

**He didnt know what his deal was,but for some reason hermione granger had been popping into his head-univited no less-an awful lot since the beginning of the 'd come back to hogwarts with her normally bushy hair tamed and laying smoothly across her 'd developed bangs and had them tucked behind her hadnt even put her hogwarts robes on that was done when she first stepped onto the train,but not this year she wore a pair of jeans and a thick black sweater with black hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and she had a little bit of makeup on her face_."yeah yeah yeah,so the mudblood knows how to dress,BIG DEAL!" _Needless to say Hermione Granger was a bit of an annoyance at the scowled at himself as he entered the slytherin common 'd come to get his Defense Against The Dark Arts book back from Pansy.**

**Looking around the common room he found her amidst a gang of her friends,giggling about something that had just been sighed heavily as he reached the table,"Pansy,i need my Defense Against The Dark Arts book back."Pansy looked up at him and pointed upstairs,"follow me,Draco."As they left Draco heard the group of girls laughing crazily_."girls laugh over the stupidest things!but I bet Granger wouldnt laugh over stupid stuff,I bet-WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALFOY!!Dont think about that mudblood!!"_Draco growled at himself and Pansy turned to look at him as they climbed the stairs to the girl's the room ahead of Pansy and scooped his book off her bed,but when he turned to leave,she pushed him back down on the the book again,Draco looked up at Pansy and scowled,"let me up pansy,i dont have time for this."his voice was low and had a murderous ring to ,who had climbed on the bed and was now straddling his hips didnt even blink as she leaned down to kiss his lips.**

**Draco growled and sat up,dropping her onto the floor as he scooped the book up again and left,not even making sure she was headed back to the head's common room and started on his homework for Potions,Defense Against The Dark Arts,and Charms.**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N:First off,sorry for any spelling or grammer errors!i am trying my best! secondly, constructive critism would be very if you have any ideas or comments let me know?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:IT JUST OCCURRED TO ME THAT I NEED A DISCLAIMER SO HERE YOU ARE:I HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT EVER BE JK TRANSLATED MEANS I'LL NEVER OWN ANY PART OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT!_**

* * *

**chapter 2:**

**Over the next couple of weeks it began to get steadily colder at Hogwarts. Bothe students and teachers could be seen wearing extra layers of clothes for even though the temperature was decreasing very fast,Christmas spirits were just as rapidly increasing throughout the traditional Christmas decorations had been put up and older students were permitted to go to Hogsmeade for early Christmas shopping.**

**After coming back from one such trip, Hermione,Ron,and Harry decided to go see they reached his hut however,they realized Hagrid wasn't home and they figured he was probably out in the Forbidden Forrest they headed back to the castle,their heads bent against the fierce wind that was trying to knock them over.**

**Once they reached the Courtyard the wind ceased and Harry and Ron started lobbing snowballs at however ran for cover behind one of the many large bushes that were scattered around about an hour of this though,they realized Hermione wasn't with them they stopped their fight and started looking for her.**

**Hermione,realizing that they didn't know where she was,decided to scare when Harry and Ron reached the bush,she jumped out at them and screamed,"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

**Both boys effectively jumped about a foot in the air and landed on their butts in the was doubled over laughing when she heard someone else entering the Courtyard behind giggling,Hermione turned around to see who it was.**

**Her giggling quickly stopped and her smile was wiped clean from her face as she realized that it was Draco Malfoy, tossed her hair over her shoulder and said,"i thought Mal-ferrets were above following Mudbloods and blood-traitors..."Both Harry and Ron protested as Hermione called herself a "mudblood,"but she ignored them.**

* * *

**Draco,who had been going for a walk to get rid of some of his pent-up frustration,sneered at the girl in front of him another moment of sneering however, his face went smooth and his eyes he spoke his voice was softer than they'd ever heard it,"very funny Granger,but I'm not in the mood for your little games at the moment."And after a disgusted look at the three of them he turned and headed towards the Quidditch continued torward the pitch and headed straight for the Slytherin changing he was changed,he put on his Dragon-hide protective gloves and headed to get his broom.**

**Two hours later Draco walked back up to the castle for 'd skipped lunch because he'd been so caught up in flying,but he couldn't ignore the unpleasent noises his stomache was making got to the Great Hall in time to eat some lamb chops and potatoes before dessert eating his dessert he headed back to the Head Common room and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.**

**But a scream met his ears as he opened the bathroom door,"AAAGGHHH!MALFOY!GET OUT!!!"Not needing to be told twice,Malfoy slammed the door shut and ran to his room._"wow,Granger actually has a nice body for a-DRACO!STOP THINKING ABOUT THE MUDBLOOD THAT WAY!"_Draco fought with himself like that until his bedroom door banged open about thirty minutes later and said mudblood stormed in."MALFOY!HAVEN'T YOU EVEN HEARD OF KNOCKING!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"**

* * *

**As Hermione screamed,her face became redder and hair became so bushy it looked like she'd been electricuted and she began to use her hands yelled at him steadily for about ten minutes,and when she was just getting to what a git he was,someone knocked on the common room scowled at being stopped in the middle of her tirade before stomping to answer the door.**

**a minute later a low oath and a loud shriek could be heard from the common out of the daze Hermi-Granger's rant had put him in,Draco ran out of his bedroom and into the common room to see a stunned Pansy on the floor and a very red and blocthy Hermione standing over her,a wand in each of her hands.**

* * *

**_A/F:DUN DUN DUN!CLIFFY!I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?ANY GUESSES?AGAIN,SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Draco wasn't aware that his mouth was hanging open until Herm-Granger told him," Malfoy, are you aware that your gawking? And your mouth is hanging open for god sakes!" She made sure to scowl at him as he closed his mouth, then opened it again," Granger, are you aware that you've just stunned a Slytherin? "To his extreme displeasure, Draco realized that he'd said something to Granger and didn't insult her once, in doing so_." Great job, you bloody git! You didn't even insult her back! What are you doing!?"_

Hermione just looked at him in shock for a minute, and then she shook her head and said," I am aware of that, thanks. And it's none of your bloody business!" this time when she spoke, Malfoy sneered in response and murmured the counter-curse at Pansy. Then he helped her up, but before he or Granger could do or say anything else, Pansy had him on his back, straddling him again.

Hermione scowled and headed toward her room, but when she got to her door, she turned, "Wouldn't want to interrupt your little make-out session with the Head Slytherin SLUT!" And before Draco or Pansy could retaliate, Hermione's bedroom door was slammed shut._ "HAHA! Go granger! I can't believe she just called PANSY a slut! HAHA-Draco! You're doing it again! You're thinking about her! AGAIN!_

While Draco tried to disentangle himself from the girl on top of him, said girl was trying to accomplish the exact opposite. Finally he'd had enough and ended up stunning her again. Then he pushed her off him and drug her out of the common room and into the empty corridor. Once out in the corridor, he said the counter-curse again and then ran back inside the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind him.

Once he was back inside the common room, Draco headed back to his room. Once he'd made it to his room, he shut the door and lay down on the king-sized bed. About an hour later, if you were to open the bedroom door, you'd find Draco fast asleep, murmuring to himself.

_He was walking down a corridor, but he couldn't tell which one because it was pitch black. He continued down the corridor for sometime before he realized that someone was behind him. When he looked behind him he saw none other than Pansy Parkinson, walking very fast towards him, reaching him and knocking him back into the wall. Once she had him trapped again, she started trying to kiss and touch him. He fought with her for a long time, but when he finally looked at her face, he realized that it wasn't Pansy at all, but Hermione Granger. Startled by this realization, he stopped fighting her. And once he stopped fighting her, she backed off. She took a good two or three steps back from him, before he'd started to follow her. When their original positions were reversed and she was against the wall ,Draco placed his hands on either side of her head, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Hello, Granger." Suddenly he heard someone hollering his name._

Hermione was livid. She'd been standing in Malfoy's doorway for thirty minutes, trying to get the Slytherin bastard to wake up. When he finally jumped into a sitting position and moaned to himself, Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "come on Ferret, you have a letter from that death-eater you call your dad." But to her surprise, Malfoy didn't answer her; he just got out of bed, shoved past her, and went to open the letter. "_Stupid Bloody git." _Hermione stood in his doorway contemplatingwhy he was acting so weird towards her.

Coming up blank, Hermione followed him into the common room and sat down to read "Hogwarts, A History" again until it was time for dinner. But she'd barely read two pages before Draco screamed bloody murder and started ripping and tearing the letter apart. "STUPID, NO GOOD, SORRY SON-OF-A-BITCH! HOW DARE HE!!" and with that, Draco stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Looking up from her book, Hermione looked somewhere between startled, amused, and sympathetic. Mind you, it was a very odd expression, and Hermione sat there contemplating it until it was time for dinner.

In the Great Hall, Draco ignored everybody around him, including Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. All he did until dessert arrived was eat and watch Hermione Granger, who was laughing and having a good time with Scar-Head and Weaselbe. Why couldn't he have friends like that? Friends that REALLY cared whether or not he was upset; Friends that asked him if he was ok every once in a while. Why was it that Draco Malfoy, rich, handsome, Slytherin prince couldn't have one true friend? But Hermione Granger, poor, mudblood of the Golden Trio had several true friends?

Draco didn't know why he was just now realizing all this, why it was hitting him so hard that he had no one to confide in, while he was staring at the girl he'd tormented relentlessly for years. He didn't know why it mattered so much now, but for some reason, it did. What Draco did know was that this whole situation was a lot more troublesome than it was worth.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco Malfoy was watching her. But she never let on that she knew. She also didn't let Harry and Ron know that Draco was watching her. After dinner that night Hermione hung back from the others to help patrol the corridors to make sure everyone was in their common rooms and not out wandering the halls. When she was doing patrolling the halls, she headed back to the head common room and went to bed.

_**A/N: I WONDER WHAT THE LETTER FROM LUCIOUS SAID!?AND WHY IS DRACO NOT INSULTING HERMIONE EVERY CHANCE HE GETS?**_


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4(redone)

Draco hated his father. He hated the sadistic bastard with every part of his being. He hated him more than he hated every mudblood in the world put together, and there were a lot of mudbloods…But still, he couldn't believe the low luscious had stooped too! Had the NERVE to write to him and tell him that he was ENGAGED! Engaged to some girl named Danielle Oliver. He'd never even HEARD of the girl before! What was luscious playing at?

But it's not like Draco could just write his "dad" back and say no thanks. Draco could just imagine luscious opening a letter like that and reading it, and then the expression on his face when he was finished.

"_Dad, _

_Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested. Why don't you see if you can arrange a mirrage between this girl and someone else in the family_

_Draco."_

Draco laughed humorlessly as he thought of it. Luscious would throw a fit! So what could Draco do? He'd already made his mind up that he wouldn't marry this Danielle person, even if she was transferring here from somewhere north. She probably wouldn't have sometimes wild, but always sexy brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes and smooth skin with just a hint of a tan-wait, who was he describing? Surely it wasn't-but no, of course not! How stupid!

Draco mentally shook himself as he ate his lunch and then headed down to the greenhouses for his last class of the day. When Herbology was over he headed to the library to do homework. He had two essays due by Thursday and he wanted to get them finished with.

As he pulled the books he'd need out of his bag, a crumpled sheet of parchment fell to the ground by one of the chairs. He bent down and picked the paper up. When he realized what it was though, he crumpled it back up and threw it, aiming for the back corner of the library. He stood there scowling for a minute before sitting down and starting on his essays.

The next day was Saturday and Draco decided to sleep in again. But for whatever reason, Draco didn't go to sleep that night until after 2 in the morning. He was still ranting and raveing to himself about what a moronic idiot his father knew he needed to calm down,but no matter what he did, he couldn't. And it wasn't for lack of trying, especially since he'd laid in his bed for over two hours before giving up and heading into the common room. He started a fire in the grate before heading to the little kitchenette and getting a glass of pumpkin juice. He took his glass back into the common room and sat down on one of the overstuffed couches.

For the next 4 hours Draco sat. And over the next 4 hours Draco thought.

"_**She's a MUDBLOOD! Why does it matter if she has friends!?"**_

"_**She's not just a mudblood! She's funny, and pretty, and-"**_

"_**She's just a stupid know-it-all-mudblood and that's all she'll ever be!"**_

"_**NO! You're wrong! She's-she's special…"**_

And it went on and on like that until, exhausted, Draco climbed back into his bed and fell instantly to sleep. The next morning Draco skipped breakfast and slept in. he was still sleeping at eleven when the mail came.a sudden piercing screech came from just outside his window, causing draco to jump and fall right out of his bed.

Thinking something was wrong, draco stood up as fast as he could,but still tangled in his bedsheets, he promptly fell right over again. And too his dismay, granger chose that time to barge into his room, bent over laughing at the look on his face.

Ooooh!cliffy!!!review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

About 3 weeks later Dumbledore stood up at the podium at the front of the Great Hall. Without saying a word, Dumbledore instantly caught the attention of every person in the room. Hermione listened intently as Dumbledore spoke,

"Students and Staff, so far we've gotten off to a GREAT start this year. So, I thought tonight I'd make a very important announcement to all of you."-Dumbledore paused so a few seconds of whispered questions could circulate the hall.- "ahem, now, as I was saying, within the next week or so we'll have a new addition to Hogwarts. Im happy to let everyone know that a young witch by the name of Danielle Oliver will be transferring here from a school far to the north."

Again Dumbledore paused to let the students have a moment to pass more whispers. Even Hermione looked around in interest. She looked around the room and caught Draco Malfoy watching her. She started to glare at him until she realized that his face held a very black shadow, his eyes were more like frozen ice then she'd ever seen them, and his mouth was set in a fierce scowl. Hermione shuddered as he continued to stare at her with the same expression, though after a few minutes Hermione simply turned back to Dumbledore and ignored him again.

That night, when Hermione entered the common room to go to bed, she saw Draco sitting on the plush couch facing her room, the same expression from earlier on his face. She looked at him, puzzled, for a minute before heading to her room, ignoring him. But what she didn't realize is that as she walked to her door, Draco had gotten up from his seat to follow her.

He was right behind her before he spoke, "hey Granger." he watched her spin around to look at him. But when she realized how close he was, she instantly backed up against her still closed bedroom door. That didn't phase him though, he just walked forward till he was pressed up against her, his hands on either side of her head and his feet together between hers. He watched her face as he got closer and closer, he wanted to laugh when he saw it go from annoyed to scared to unsure.

But after a minute her face went back to annoyed, though there was a hidden emotion in her eyes, "get away-"but Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence, for Draco's lips were suddenly kissing her. He ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip, and slowly, very slowly, she opened her mouth for him. After that Draco lost what little since remained to him and deepened the kiss.

Hermione started to forget who she was kissing. All she could remember about the person was that they had the softest lips she'd even felt, and that he was a surprisingly gentle kisser, not forcing her to do anything else. Let her lead. But suddenly Hermione's common sense returned and she pushed him away from her. He staggered back from her till his body hit the back of the couch. He didn't say anything to her, just sat there staring at her, he didn't know what to say or do.

Hermione, who herself, was in utter shock,just turned and went into her room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind her. After standing there for a moment,she pulled out her wand,said some very complicated spells and held her hand out as a small book started to materialize. After another moment,the small book still in her hand, Hermione went to her bed,set the book down,and changed into her bed clothes. After she got compfortable, she picked the book up,accioed her quill,and started writing:

'_dear diary,_

_You wount BELIEVE what just happened! Draco Malfoy KISSED ME! And I know what your thinking,but im dead serious!i can still feel his lips on were so soft,and the way you'd think kissing a slytherin would be!but im not going to let this bother why im telling you!well,im tierd and im going to bed.i'll tell you the full story tomorrow!_

_H.J.G_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As it got closer to Christmas, Hermione had almost completely forgotton about the kiss with as far as she was concerned, things had gone back to normal between the a month before Christmas, Hermione, the other 7th years, along with the 6th, 5th, 4th and 3rd years were getting ready for another trip to hogsmeade to do last minute Christmas shopping. When the day of the big trip arrived, Hermione got up early so she could get ready and not have to rush down to breakfast.

On her way to the great hall however she remembered that Dumbledore had requested to speak with her before she left for the village that morning. Sighing, she raced back the other way and, once she got there, said the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Hermione stopped in front of Dumbledore's office door before knocking softly on it. "come in," came Dumbledore's soft spoken reply.

As she opened the door, Hermione realized that there was someone else in the office, besides Dumbledore. The person turned and scowled at her and she took no time to scowl right back at him. But she didn't say anything to Draco before sitting in the only empty chair left to her. Once she sat down, Dumbledore started to speak.

"Thank you both for coming so early before going into the village. I'm sure you both still have a lot to take care before you leave, so I won't keep you but a minute. As you both are aware, the new student, ms. Oliver, will be arriving at some point today. I'd like the both of you, as head boy and girl, to show her around the castle. The teachers and myself have added an extra set of rooms close to where your head dormitories are located. I'm sure you are both acquainted with the picture of Louis St. Fitzgerald about three paintings down the wall? That is the entrance to her rooms. If you have any questions, now or later, you will be able to address your heads of house on the subject."

There was a very tense and awkward silence after Dumbledore finished speaking. Hermione looked eager and happy, but Draco had a very odd look on his face, as if he wanted to murder somebody. Hermione didn't know what to make of it, but she thought Draco, for some reason, didn't like this Danielle Oliver person. Hermione shrugged her spark of intuition off and stood up," yes sir, I'd be happy to show the new student around when she arrives. Is that all, sir?" when Dumbledore nodded she turned to leave, after shooting Draco another dirty look.

About a minute after Hermione left, Draco stood up to follow her, but before he could leave, Dumbledore's soft voice said, "Draco,do you think it's fair for you hate over something neither one of you have control over?" Draco looked back at him with a shocked expression on his face, he'd never really thought about it like that. Maybe the old man had a point. Maybe this Danielle girl wasn't anything like what he expected. Maybe she, unlike every other girl his father ever tried to push on him, actually had a brain. Maybe she could think for herself, but wasn't a know-it-all bookworm. Either way, draco wasn't about to marry someone he didn't love. Even though everyone thought he didn't even now what love was, he did. And love was one think he wished he could find.

But Draco also wasn't about to tell anyone he was "engaged" but didn't want to merry the girl. They'd all look at him like he was stupid, and that was one thing Draco wouldn't deal with. He was perfectly happy with what people thought of him. He wasn't about to start telling people he actually could and wanted to care about someone.

But if he could grow to love this girl, he didn't know if he could be happy with her. Draco wanted to be happy in loving someone. He didn't want to hate the person he loved. He'd be miserable. Draco started when Dumbledore cleared his throat, smacking him out of his thoughts. Draco looked up and scowled when he realized he'd forgotten to say something to Dumbledore's comment. After a minute he said, "yes sir, I'll keep that in mind." and with that, Draco left the office to go eat before he left.

After Hermione finished eating, she headed towards the long queue of people waiting to leave for the village. About 15minutes later, Hermione passed by filch and headed for the village. Another 10 minutes later Hermione reached the three broomsticks and bought a hot butter beer. When she got her drink she sat down at an empty table and tried to decide which store she wanted to head to first. Before she made her mind up however, the tall blonde Slytherin who'd been staring in her dreams lately, sat down on the other side of the table.

Hermione sneered at him before hissing," what do you want Malfoy?"

"tsk tsk tsk, that's no way to talk to your superiors granger. Someone needs to teach you some manners. "but as he was saying this, his mouth started to smirk around his words. If Hermione didn't know any better, she'd swear Draco Malfoy was flirting with her. Hermione mentally shook herself, that was impossible. Malfoy would never _flirt_ with _her! Would_ he? Hermione shook herself again before she answered him," Malfoy, shut up,ok?" and with that she stood up, grabbed her butter beer and left the shop.

Hermione headed to the shop across the road and entered when she reached it. She didn't even realize where she was until she looked around to see a whole lot of candy staring her smack in the face. But after another minute of angry breathing passed, she headed over to the shelves to see if there was anything that she could send to someone for Christmas.

About 3 hours later Hermione was finally finished her shopping and started back to the school. When she finally made it, it'd been dark for some time. She quickly sent her stuff the common room and then headed back to the great hall for dinner. After eating dinner, Hermione headed back to the common room, wrapped all her presents and then put them in her closet and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

The next 3 days found Draco acting the same way he had toward Hermione in hogsmeade. She couldn't go to a class or to a meal without getting a warm-your-heart smile from him. And Draco had even gone so far as to try and strike conversations up with Hermione, not even caring who was around to see and hear his attempts.

It got to the point where, if Hermione didn't know any better, she'd swear Draco Malfoy actually LIKED her! But that was impossible, to Malfoy; she was just a know-it-all mudblood! He acted as if she were dirt on his polished shoes for the past 6 years! Why would he suddenly want to talk to her?

Either way, Hermione was starting to get severely annoyed at his attempts. And things blew up one night while they were patrolling the hallways. They'd agreed to split up, meet in an hour, and switch, that way covering more ground. She took the upper floors, he took the lower ones.

About an hour later, they met back at the door to their common room. And Hermione, all together annoyed with the whole situation right now, and who had given three students detention already, wasn't in a good mood. She decided that they'd just pass each other by and go on their ways. But Draco wasn't having it. He said her name several times and when she refused to answer, she found herself pinned against the wall, her hands above her head, and the heady cologne he always wore filling her nose.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, pinning her-granger to the wall like he was. All he knew was that for some reason, he'd liked their last kiss, and wanted to see if it'd be the same a second time.

He stood there for a moment, watching her glare into his silver eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking, what conclusions she was drawing about this. He leaned in until they were nose to nose. After another long, torturous moment, he whispered," why didn't you answer me,granger?"as he spoke, he saw a flash of defiance in her chocolate eyes. And after what seemed like forever, she said,"because,Malfoy,I thought we were patrolling the hallways. I didn't realize that meant you had to speak to me."

Draco looked at her and sighed. She was right, what was he doing? He backed away and let go of her. And as he did, he could swear he saw disappointment appear in her eyes. He continued to back up until he hit the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. He looked at her for another moment and then said," I don't-I don't know what I was thinking" and with that he turned and stomped off to finish his patrol.

For the next several nights, Draco got very little sleep. And it was starting to become obvious to everybody who came in contact with him. Not only was he rude to everyone he came in contact with, a talent he usually used to antagonize everyone but those in his house, and the teachers. But he also had deep purple circles under his pale eyes.

He didn't talk to anyone unless they talked to him, and all he seemed to want to do is fly his nimbus 2000 around the Hogwarts grounds. When it came to Hermione, he was currently avoiding her at every turn. He didn't even antagonize the other Gryffindors,for fear of having to see her.

One day, all that blew up in his face though, it just happened to be first Monday of Christmas holidays, and he'd decided to stay behind at Hogwarts so he wouldn't have to deal with his family, and his new "fiancée." he was outside at the quiddatch pitch, trying a new seeker trick he'd come up with. As it was, he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him…

* * *

Hermione had been mostly annoyed at Draco Malfoy for the past couple of weeks. She couldn't believe he would kiss her, the act like he'd completely lost his mind, and then pin her against the wall and act like he was about to kiss her!

But what had annoyed her the most was the fact that she'd been secretly hoping he would kiss her again. She had also become more moody lately and Ron seemed to like to make it a point to tell her every time she snapped at him or Harry. But she ignored them for the most part.

That day Hermione had been walking down to the quiddatch pitch to sit in the stands and think about her predicament. She didn't even realize the person who was bugging her thoughts was flying right above her until she looked up at the sky. And when she did see him, she started to watch him. As she was watching him she couldn't help the thoughts that were shooting into her brain, _"he really is good-looking, with his pale hair and grey eyes, and muscled-wait! What are you thinking! Its Draco Malfoy!!!get over this!!!you cannot fall for him!" _and she fought with herself the whole 2hours she sat there, watching him. And when he finally came down and headed into the changing rooms, she stayed seated. It wasn't until about 10 minutes later she slowly started back up to the school.

It wasn't until she was half-way there that she heard someone calling her name. hiding her smirk, she looked around innocently, and as she thought she would, saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her. She kept her face neutral as he caught up to her. When he got close enough for her to see his face, she started to biting her lip.

_Oooh!cliffy!!review?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was, to say the least, a mixture of terrified and ecstatic. Terrified because she didn't know what to expect from this encounter with Draco; ecstatic because she knew that he'd been avoiding her since that night in the hallway. Draco stopped when he was nose to nose with her and didn't say anything, just stood there breathing laboriously into Hermione's pink nose.

Draco had to admit that it was cold. And that herm-granger was extremely cute-eh,ridiculous-looking when her nose was that pink-ugh, blotchy-red color. He had to bite back a smirk as he spoke, "following me now, Granger?" as he spoke, Hermione's face turned from ecstatic and terrified to angry. How dare he say that! After a moment she spoke, "is it a crime to take a walk, mal-ferret? You seriously are paranoid, aren't you?" Draco's face went, if possibly, even paler.

Deciding he didn't want to be bothered with answer her, he just sneered at her and shoved past, storming back up to the castle, and leaving her standing there. After a moment of stunned stillness, Hermione headed back up to the castle herself. As she entered the warm common room she heard a muffled argument coming from Draco's dormitory. Thinking it was Draco and pansy arguing, she ignored the noise, got a book, and sat down on one of the couches to read.

Hermione was half-way through her book when Draco's door was slammed open and Draco himself stormed out into the room," GET OUT DANIELLE!NOW!" Hermione looked up when she heard him say the girl's name. she sat her book down and stood up as Danielle herself stormed past Draco and left the common room, slamming the portrait behind her.

"dra-Malfoy,what in Merlin's bleeding name is going on here!? Why did you kick her out like that!!?"

Draco looked up, startled when he heard her-granger's voice," what's it matter to you mudblood!?" and with that he stormed back into his room, yet again slamming the door. But Draco's anger only lasted until the door was shut, then all he felt was a severe ache in his head. Why had he taken his anger at Danielle, at his family, and here's, out on granger? She'd only asked what happened, but then again, what was it her business anyway? Draco's head continued to pound as he placed his head in his hands and sighed.

Danielle had no right to assume he'd just want her. He didn't even know her! How could she expect him not to react like he did when he came in and found her laying completely naked on his bed! At that point, Draco preceded to yell at her, which started the fight they where having when her-granger decided to show up.

Only a few minutes later had Draco kicked her out, and good riddance to her. What was he to care, simply because she'd moved all the way here from somewhere farther north? Just drop his life and go along with what his father expected of him?yeah,that'd happen.

Hermione had stood in front of the couch for the past 10 minutes, staring shocked at Draco's door, as if expecting it to explode at any second. Hermione however, wasn't paying attention to any of her other surroundings, so when a loud knock reverberated off the common room door, Hermione found herself on the floor for a moment. It took her another minute o pick herself up and open the door. And what she saw when she did open the door didn't do anything to help her mood.

"what do you want, Parkinson?"

Pansy looked at the mudblood blocking her way to drakey,and sneered," where is he mudblood?let me in"

Hermione did a pretty impressive copy of pansy's sneer before saying, "aren't you forgetting the secret word?" Hermione was delighted to see pansy's face get a blotchy red color as she yelled," LET ME IN MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione,laughing,let her in as Draco once again stormed through the door. But upon seeing who was there, he did a quick little dance move back into his room and locked the door before pansy could reach him. Upon finding the door securely locked, she started screaming a mixture of curses, and spells, and oaths. But since her words were all jumbled together, and she didn't have her wand, there wasn't much she could do about the locked door.

After an hour of dealing with pansy's screaming, Hermione had had enough. Very quietly pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the screaming slytherins and did a wordless spell, effectively lifting pansy off her feet and throwing her, quite literally, out the open portrait hole.

By the time pansy regained her footing, the portrait was closed, allowing her no access. After a few more minutes, Hermione couldn't hear pansy's muffled threats anymore, and decided to go back to her book. By the time it was time for dinner, Hermione had finished the book. And she headed down to the great hall.

But when she reached the grand staircase, leading to the great hall, Hermione was met by several slytherins, including pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Draco was in the common room, working on an essay for snape when he heard the portrait door open. Assuming it was granger, he ignored it. But he was thoroughly startled when he head a quite different voice say," we have to talk Draco."

Draco looked behind him to see none other than professor Dumbledore standing behind him,"yes,sir?"

Draco was on his way to the hospital wing to fifteen minutes later, in an extremely angry and worried mood. His thoughts were battling between ways to kill pansy and worry over whether or not Hermione was okay. But when he entered the hospital wing and saw her, his thoughts about killing pansy raced ahead double-time.

Hermione was laying, unconscious on one of the hospital beds, her face bluish-purple with bruises, a cut on one cheek and a broke arm and leg. But Hermione wasn't alone, around her bed were potter,Weaselbe,and several other Gryffindor. He marched over to her bed and demanded to know what had happened.

"she was on her way to dinner-"

"and she was attacked-"

"by your slutty girlfriend-"

"and her friends!"

Potter and weasel were both shooting him death glares, and if Hermione hadn't started to mumble something, there probably would've been a fight. But only one word was heard and understood from the three sentences she'd mumbled,"d-draco…."

Everybody, including Draco were staring at her dumbly for a moment before madam promfry came in and shooed them all out of the room. Draco walked slowly toward the door until everyone else had left, but when the door was softly shut behind weasel, he turned and headed back to Hermione and madam pomfry,"Dumbledore said I could stay with her until she woke up." the matron looked at him suspiciously but shook her head and headed back to her office with out fighting him.

When she'd shut the door behind her, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed beside Hermione and took her unbroken arm in his hand. Not knowing exactly what to say, he said her name once,twice,and then a third time-out really knowing what to expect, he was profoundly shocked when Hermione spoke again,"draco,im sorry…about ever-everything" her voice was cracked and incredibly soft, as if it might break off for good at any moment.

Draco didn't know what to say or do. Did this beautiful, strong girl just apologize for something that wasn't even her fault? Draco had tears in his eyes when he spoke," granger, you have no idea what your talking about, its all my fault,I'f I had just told pansy to get out, she wouldn't have come after you….im so sorry"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as she shook her head at him," I have a confession to make….I wanted you to see me the other day, outside…I was watching you…"and after another moment, her breathing evened out and she'd fallen back asleep again. Draco sat there for another moment before making his mind up and leaving the hospital wing.

When he reached his destination, pansy was dancing around the room with her friends, laughing and giggling. When she saw Draco however, her face went from triumphant to terrified,"h-hello Draco-did you se-see what we did to that filthy little mudblood?!great huh?"

Draco ignored her words as he went straight to pansy, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her roughly," YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER YOU BLOODY COW!" and with that Draco left the Slytherin common room and raced back to the now empty head common room to sort through his thoughts.

What he concluded was amazing; he was in love with Hermione-know-it-all granger…


	9. Chapter 9

First of all,I want to thank IheartStevieRae for all her support and the reviews, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Enjoy!

DjLola

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Draco spent every moment of his free time in the hospital wing with Hermione. She was steadily getting closer to being able to leave. Since that first night, she and Draco had had several long, drawn out conversations about the past six years. About why Draco had harassed her for so long.

How, after all the years he'd spent being taught that anyone who wasn't pureblood, and rich, was just scum. But as Draco spent more time with Hermione, he realized that everyone who'd said a bad thing against her, including himself, were the real scum. So needless to say, Draco had apologized many different times to her, ever time they talked.

One of Hermione's favorite memories of this was one night about a week after her attack;

_Draco was sitting in the chair by her bed, they'd been discussing different books, both muggle and magically written. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco would even know who people like Jane Austin and Phyllis Whitney were, let alone the many incredible books they'd written._

"_so what's your favorite novel by Jane Austin?" he'd said_

_Hermione took her time to think and her answer surprised him," my favorite is Pride and Prejudice"_

_When Draco didn't launch into his usual critique or agreement with her opinion, Hermione looked up at him. His eyes had clouded over and he looked extremely sad._

"_what's wrong, Draco?"_

_When Draco answered his voice was rough with grief,"im so sorry Hermione, I really am. Do you understand how much like Mr. Darcy I've been towards you?"_

_Hermione was, to say the least, shocked. She hadn't been expecting for their conversation to go from light ranting to serious apologies. But she surprised them both by smiling at him," you know Draco, Mr. Darcy saw the errors of his ways in the end…and so have you, it looks like."_

_When Draco looked up she was still smiling, and it was then, when he slowly smiled back at her, that it hit her; she was in love with him._

End memory

* * *

Hermione mentally shook herself back to reality as she sat up in her bed, gingerly avoiding the many scrapes, bruises, and cuts she still had. Though she was happy to be able to use her arm and leg again. Another twenty minutes later, Draco came through the hospital wing door, and headed straight for her bed, but Hermione's smile faded when she saw his face, something was wrong.

Draco didn't wait for her to ask what was wrong, he started talking before he was half-way to her bed.

"Hermione, did you know why Danielle moved to Hogwarts is because my family, and her's, wants us to get married this summer. I don't want to have anything to do with her, but she won't leave me alone and my father is owling me so much, I cant even sleep at sorry, but I have to stop this, I have to stop coming to see you." and with that drao turned and ran out of the hospital wing.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do, her mind had gone completely numb. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, and she'd been left to pick up the pieces. She couldn't move, she couldn't even make herself lay down ad curl into a ball. She just sat there, with tears pouring down her face until, after about an hour or so, Harry and Ron burst through the doors and ran over to her.

Hermione was still to upset to even notice them, and after several minutes of trying to get her to move, they yelled for madam promfry. But after the matron couldn't get her to respond to her, she called the headmaster.

Dumbledore didn't know what to expect when he entered the hospital wing, but what he saw thoroughly shocked him. Hermione was still sitting,unmoving,in her hospital ,ron,and madam promfry were all hovering around, trying to get her to respond to them.

After a few minutes of watching their failed attempts, he told everyone to get out. After much arguing they left. And when they were gone, he pulled out his wand. He did several complicated movements and said something in a weird language. Then he stowed his wand in his robes and waited.

When Hermione got grip over her thoughts enough to realize her surroundings, she was shocked to find that professor Dumbledore was sitting in the chair by her bed, calmly watching her.

"hello .I understand that you were extremely upset today because of what is going on between and ."

Hermione,for some reason, felt extremely calm. And she even found she was able to speak without going berserk, "yes headmaster. You see, I think I might be in love with Draco. But how can anything happen if he has to get married to Danielle?" she put her head in her hands and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd believed something could've happened between them.

When Dumbledore didn't answer her after a minute, she looked up at him. He had a tear in his eye and a small, sad smile on his face.

"Hermione, can I tell you a story?"

Hermione was confused, but she nodded her head and waited for him to start speaking again.

"when I was in my 6th year here, at Hogwarts. I fell in love with a girl in hufflepuff house. She was smart, funny, and she always made me feel like I was more than just brains. Her name was Allison hart, but everyone called her alli. She was my best friend and so much more back then.

But one day, she came to me in tears and explained that she couldn't be my friend anymore. She didn't tell me why, but after that I never spoke to her again. I realized later her father had arranged a mirrage between her and another boy in her house. I didn't even tell her how I felt. I never fought for her, and I wake up every day wondering what would have happened had I fought for her." when Dumbledore was done speaking, the silence that grew between them was serene.

Hermione knew what Dumbledore was telling her, and at that moment, she decided she was going to fight. She hugged-actually hugged- Dumbledore and spent the next couple of days developing a plan.

When Hermione was released back to classes, she was changed. her hair wasn't frizzy and out of control anymore, her teeth were perfect, and she even started dressing different. With a special note to the faculty from Dumbledore, Hermione was allowed to abandon her school uniform, and she even started wearing make up.

The first day Hermione walked into her potions class, the whole room grew incredibly silent. She looked around nonchalantly and had to bite her lip to keep from smirking at the look on Draco's face. Yeah, it was going to work.

* * *

All I have for now! Review?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry its been so long since I last posted! Things have been kind of hectic, not to mention I LOST my jump drive for a few days! Luckily I found it!!!!**_

_**-DjLola**_

* * *

Every time Hermione went anywhere in the school over the next few weeks, head's turned, eyes bugged out, and whispers flew in every direction. As each day passed, Hermione found that Draco watched her more and more frequently. And the more he watched, the more daring she went with her clothes and makeup.

One day, Hermione walked into transfiguration and took her normal seat at the back of the class. Harry and Ron where still in Gryffindor common room, working on homework since this was their free period. So Hermione had the desk to herself. But as professor McGonagall began teaching, Draco Malfoy walked into the class. Hermione pretended to ignore him, at least, until he skipped right over his seat next to Pansy and came to sit by her.

Everyone, including professor McGonagall, was watching him, some of their mouths hanging open; others had already started whispering to their neighbors. But Draco ignored all of this. He sat down by Hermione and faced the front of the class, but he didn't say anything.

Not sure what to do, Hermione shifted in her seat until she faced away from him, and once Professor McGonagall started teaching she started to take careful notes. About half way through the class, a folded up sheet of paper landed on her desk. She looked at it, startled and after a moment of indecision, she picked it up and read;

"_Hermione,_

_I know you're terribly angry with me, but I want you to know that, the time we spent together while you were in the Hospital Wing was some of the best moments of my life. And I want you to know that every day I wake up and wonder what you're doing. I'm truly sorry about this, but I just have one more thing to tell you; I Draco Malfoy, am IN LOVE with you, Hermione Granger. I love everything about you! So no matter what happens now, I want you to always remember that._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione read through the note several times before it clicked in her brain. She felt cloudy, and confused. But after a moment, her mouth still hanging open, she looked over at him, to see his eyes on her. The next thing anyone knew, Hermione was on top of Draco, kissing him like crazy. Nobody moved for about five minutes, and then suddenly, pansy let out a wild shriek and pulled Hermione, by the hair, off of Draco.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

"PANSY! GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT! , , YOU'D DO WELL TO GO TO" professor McGonagall, by this time had turned a blotchy shade of reddish-pink.

As Hermione, Draco, and pansy headed to Dumbledore's office, there was complete silence. Nobody said anything until they reached the stone gargoyle. Then Hermione said the password and they went up the stone staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

Before they could knock however, they heard a soft voice say, "Enter." And before they could open the door, it swung open of its own accord. Pansy pushed Hermione and Draco pushed pansy, then Hermione pushed both of them and said, "Stop it!" pansy gave her an evil sneer as they all sat down in the three chairs around Dumbledore's desk. Before he could even ask them to tell him what had happened, they started;

Headmaster, granger attacked poor Draco! I-

I did no such thing! You cow!

Yes you did!!He gave you that paper, probably telling you how disgusting you are, and-

First of all, my note said the complete opposite. And second of all, Hermione didn't attack me. She was kissing me, and I assure you Parkinson, I liked it very much!"

Dumbledore had been watching them argue without saying anything, but he supposed it was time to intervene, "Miss Parkinson, it seems that and Miss Granger like each other, and it seems you are the one causing the trouble here. So for the next couple of weeks I want you to come here for detentions. You have 4 of them so far, I suggest you don't get yourself into anymore trouble. Are we understood?" pansy nodded her head dejectedly, and Dumbledore said, "You may go"

But when Draco and Hermione got up to follow her, Dumbledore stopped them, "not yet you two" both Draco and Hermione, not knowing what to do, slowly turned back toward the headmaster.

There was a short moment of silence and then," it seems your romance is causing quite the scandal, am I right?" both nodded their heads," well, it seems we have a small problem to sort out, yes?" again, both nodded but didn't speak. "Well then, I want you two to do something. Tonight at dinner, please come into the hall, arguing, if you don't mind. Ok?" they both nodded for a third time, completely shocked, "you may go now" Dumbledore said this with something like a smirk.

As they were walking back to their common room Hermione heard Draco mutter, "Crackpot old fool..."

There was a couple of hits and lots of "OWS!" and "STOP ITS" within the next few minutes.

"Don't call him that Draco! He's brilliant!!"

Draco, not wishing to beat a dead horse just nodded solemnly as if he actually cared. Hermione smiled and the next few hours were spent trying to figure out what Dumbledore was up to and what they should fight about going into dinner.

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Hermione and Draco left the head common room and headed down to dinner. Since there were a lot of people going in the same direction, they pretended to bicker back and forth. By the time they reached the great hall, they were having a quite loud yelling match.

Every head in the hall turned to watch as Draco and Hermione stood just inside the doors and bickered loudly;

"Hermione, I'm sorry you don't like the fact that girls stare at me! But you have to get over it!!You're starting to act like pansy!!!"

Hermione's face turned red as she yelled, "WELL FINE THEN!!!WE'RE OVER DRACO MALFOY YOU FERRETT!!"

Hermione left him standing there with his mouth hanging open as she stormed off in the wrong direction to the Gryffindor table. After about five minutes, everyone in the hall, including the staff, was whispering to each other.

A few people at the Gryffindor table tried to talk to Hermione, but gave up quickly when she shot them death glares.

The only non-shocked person in the room was Dumbledore, who was sitting with his hands folded under his chin, smiling to himself.

After a few minutes of letting everyone gossip, he stood and said,

"Will everyone please calm down and take your seats. Thank you. Now, it seems that Hogwarts latest couple is no more. And I'm advising everyone, except for those involved, to please mind their own business. So, on to desert!"

Dumbledore sat back down as all sorts of wonderful deserts filled the tables. People were still talking, but more quietly now. When Draco finally went to the slytherin table, nobody bothered him.

That night, after dinner, Hermione and Draco were in their common room, laughing about what had happened at dinner and wondering what the point of it was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the portrait leading to their room. They exchanged a glance before scrambling to their own rooms and slamming the doors. Once she was in her room however, Hermione started giggling madly to herself and she could only hope that whoever was at the door, wouldn't be looking for her.

The next day, Hermione woke up to more knocking, but this time she realized it was coming from the other side of her own door. She quickly got out of bed and ran to open the door, tripping on about 5 different things on her way. She opened the door and looked out to see none-other than Draco malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Hello Draco" Hermione tried her best to sound normal, but she was out of breath after falling so many times. As she watched, Draco began biting his lip, a classic sign he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Hello Hermione, how-how are you this morning?" Draco was having a hard time keeping his laughter from escaping, it wouldn't bode well with him if she got upset and started yelling at him again.

But Hermione was too busy laughing at the guilty look on his face to mind that he was trying not to laugh at her. And after a moment of stunned silence on Draco's part, he started laughing to. When they were both finally done laughing at each other and themselves, Hermione's face was flushed a deep pink color and Draco's silver eyes were sparkling mischievously.

Hermione's breath caught as she watched him slowly start to lean into her; His face suddenly very close to hers. Hermione was suddenly breathing very fast as Draco's lips ran lightly over hers, settling for just a moment in the middle for Draco to run his tongue lightly after his lips.

After a few more moments of the steadily-faster kissing they were doing, Hermione slowly backed into her room and too the bed. And needless to say, they spent the morning "making up" for last night's "fight."

_**Review, yes?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco ignored each other everywhere except for in the privacy of their common room. And nobody suspected anything, or so they thought. One night, after dinner, Hermione and Draco met back at the portrait hole to their common room. Before they said the password to go inside however, Hermione caught Draco by surprise, pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Draco kissed her back for a minute, and then gently pushed her away.

"Hermione, what was all that about?"

"Nothing, it's just frustrating, not being able to talk or touch you during the day….very frustrating."

Draco smirked down at her and then looked around cautiously, the person following them drew further back into the shadows, and then Draco looked back at Hermione and said,

"Let's go inside and finish this conversation."

Hermione looked at the portrait hole and said, "Pumpkin juice." The portrait door swung open and they stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

The person following them waited several minutes to make sure they wouldn't come back out, and then ran down the hallway and up to the Astronomy Tower.

When he arrived, another person was waiting;

"So, are Hermione and Draco really together?"

"Yes, they are. I saw them go into their common room, kissing like mad."

"I thought so. For now, keep following them, DON'T make it known that your following them. If you are discovered, get out of there as fast as you can"

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

So Hermione and Draco continued to be followed, totally unaware about it. Though a couple of times both had the strangest feeling they were being watched. Like one morning a couple days later when Hermione was on her way to breakfast, she could swear someone was watching her, but when she looked around, she could find nobody except students on their own ways.

Hermione shook the feeling off, she was just being silly. Why would anyone want to follow her?_ Well, she thought, you ARE part of the Golden Trio. You DID help defeat voldemort; of course someone would want to follow you! _Hermione mentally shook herself to get rid of the morbid thoughts that were finding their way inside her head. Too bad it didn't work, but Hermione went on her way, trying to ignore the feeling again.

Later that night, Draco found Hermione sitting on one of the many plush couches in their common room. Her messy hair was tied up on her head and she was biting her lip. She seemed to be thinking about something. Draco walked over and sat beside her on the couch, placing his hand on her leg.

"You ok Hermione? You seem worried about something."

Hermione shook her head, "no, im fine. Just thinking about stuff."

Draco nodded his head and after a moment he said, "C'mon, let's go to bed. We can sleep in your room tonight."

Hermione nodded and they walked into Hermione's room. As they changed, Hermione looked at Draco," can you just hold me tonight, Draco?"

"Of course Hermione"

They got into bed and lay down. Then Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, contentedly, and only seconds later she was asleep. Draco ran his fingers through her hair, gently taking it down. When he'd succeeded, he ran his hand through it several more times, until, exhausted, he fell asleep too.

The person following them ran,once again, to the Astronomy Tower, and once again, someone was waiting for him;

"what is it?"

"I think Hermione suspects someone is following her. I had to hide several times today, even lost her once."

"why don't you also follow Draco, I didn't say you needed to watch only Hermione."

"yes miss."

There was a loud crack and she was gone. He however, stayed on the Astronomy tower all night, thinking.

_Ohhhh!i wonder whose following them!!!!Guess you'll have to wait and see! Review?_


	13. Chapter 13

By the time spring rolled around, people were still unaware that Hermione and Draco even spoke to each other anymore. They were hiding it well. Until one night in April.

Hermione was on her way to dinner in the great hall, thinking about how drao had something special planned for their evening. So at first she didn't recognize them, though they were everywhere. But as Hermione looked up to see what the clock on her right said, she saw the big red signs. She saw the black words that spelled out her doom, and Draco's.

"THINK HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY NO LONGER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH EACHOTHER?WRONG!WE'VE EVEN ADDED PICTURES OF THEIR HOT,SECRET ROMANCE!"

Hermione gasped in horror as she saw the poster suddenly switch to hundreds of pictures. Hundreds of pictures of her and Draco. Hermione was outraged, she took about fifteen minutes trying to pry the horrible poster off the wall. But nothing worked, magic or no. and by the time she'd given up, there was a small crowd behind her.

She scowled at them all and then ran all the way to the great hall. Hopefully not too many people were there yet and she could talk to Draco. But to her utter annoyance, everybody who attended Hogwarts seemed to be there. And she knew, as she walked to the slytherin table, that they'd all seen the posters.

Not wishing to cause anymore gossip, she did a complicated bit of magic with her wand and froze everyone in the room, except for Draco.

* * *

Draco, who'd been eating his dinner and talking to blaise, knew instantly when the room froze around him. He looked up to see Hermione running towards him, and he stood and met her at the end of the table.

"what's going on Hermione? Why did you freeze everybody?"

Hermione, who was red-faced with anger said,"theres .of us."

Draco let slip a curse that made Hermione hit him on the arm.

"sorry! I just-I just thought we were keeping the secret well-hidden!"

"I know! But what do we do!?"

"Hermione, we have to pretend like we don't know what anyone is talking about. We have to be rude to each other, go back to how we acted last year. We have to."

Hermione looked worriedly at him. What if, when they started "fighting" again, Draco really started to feel that. What if he meant the mean things he said to her? But Hermione shook her head and nodded.

"ok Draco. Go sit back down so I can go back to the door and unfreeze them."

Draco nodded, but instead of going back to his seat, his leaned down and kissed her. After kissing him back for several minutes, Hermione pulled free and ran back to the door. And he ran back to his seat.

Hermione unfroze the room and allowed people to watch her walk to her seat at Gryffindor table.

* * *

The person following them watched from the doors leading into the great hall. But not being in the room, he wasn't frozen along with everyone else. He continued to spy on them as they ate and made their way back up to their room,seperatly of course.

Hours later he met her again. Though this time it wasn't at the top of the Astronomy tower, it was in one of the empty classrooms.

"Hermione and Draco are both furious over the signs. Hermione froze everybody in the great hall so she could talk to Draco without everyone whispering and wondering what was being said."

"they've come up with a plan to get everybody to go back to thinking nothing is going on?"

"yes, they're going to start acting toward each other as they have for the past six years. Before they started dating."

"agh,interesting,very interesting. This is what we are going to do…"

And they started conspiring against Hermione and Draco's plan. Needless to say, nobody was going to have any doubts about who was lying and who wasn't. they'd make certain everyone knew about the relationship between the two.

Both people went their ways several hours later, both exhausted and ready to go to sleep before the sure-to-be busy day they were about to have.

* * *

Hermione and Draco woke up at the same time the next morning, got dressed, and discussed the first "fight" they were about to have.

Later that day in potions class, snape paired everybody up and Draco and Hermione together. that's when the mayhem started. Hermione "accidentally" pushed Draco into the desk as they were getting up to go get their ingredients, and Draco turned to glare daggers at her.

"what do you think your doing granger!? Pushing a pureblood!"

"oh shut up ferret! You may be a pureblood, but your still an idiot! To bad daddy's money couldn't buy you a brain!"

"well at least my brain isn't so big it overlaps every other part of my body! And that's saying something, beaver!"

Hermione flushed, and though he knew he only said it because of their plan, her temper soared. She said something so derogatory that snape sent them both to the headmaster. They went, still "bickering" at each other until they were out of earshot of the dungeons. Then they hid in an alcove for a minute.

Needless to say that when they finally reached Dumbledore's office door, Hermione was still trying to straighten her hair back into it's usual messy do.

* * *

_Reviews??_


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Draco both were very nervous as they entered Dumbledore's open office door. He sat behind his big desk, watching them as they entered the room.

"Well, good morning to the both of you. It seems you've caused quite a disruption in professor Snape's class. Am I right?" they both nodded as they sat down across from him. Hermione's mind was racing from the fight that had just happened, and then they major make out session right afterwards.

"sir, we were only trying to get people to believe we still hate each other…I confess I was in quite a state when those blasted posters went up. And I also admit I may have frozen everyone in the great hall the other night at dinner, so Draco and I could talk in private." Hermione wasn't looking at Dumbledore as she spoke. And when she was through, silence reigned. But after a few more minutes of the awkward silence, Draco spoke to Dumbledore, "sir, please, I don't understand why you wanted us to "break up" and "go back to hating each other."

Dumbledore had listened and watched them both speak. They looked so nervous! He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at their faces. But when he finally answered his voice was serene and soothing.

"Has it occurred to either one of you that if the death eaters find you out, both of you will be in very grave sure voldemort would not be too happy about it either? Not to mention that we all know how word spreads like wild fire when this happens would prefer you two keep your relationship to yourselves for the time being."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in astonishment. Then Draco looked down at his hands, his face crumpling and his shoulders sagging. Hermione looked at him worried, "dr-draco? Are you alright?"

When Draco didn't answer, Hermione got up and went over to him. She bent down in front of him and said, "it's alright just...have to...be…more...careful" Hermione's voice faded as Draco looked up at her. His eyes were cold, his face was hard, and when he spoke, his voice matched his eyes,"Hermione,it's sorry I led you on for so long, it was wrong…I was wrong."

And after a moment of cold silence and shocked despair, he got up and left the office. Hermione suddenly didn't know which way was up. She didn't know what she was supposed to do or say, he couldn't even move, or answer when Dumbledore tried to get her attention. She sat there and watched the world spin and go black.

Draco ran, full speed back to the common room, and went straight to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he locked it, and then went to sit on the edge of his bed and think. He didn't know what had made him do it, but hearing Dumbledore say that they-that Hermione-would be in danger, it had scared him. Scared him silly. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the danger he was putting her in when he was with her.

He fell back onto his bed and stared, unseeing, at the ceiling above him. Poor Hermione, she must be so upset. But he couldn't allow their relationship to go on, not when it was putting her danger. He…he loved her to much for her to ever get hurt, because she had feelings for him.

Draco fell asleep, thinking about Hermione, hoping she'd understand. And then his thoughts turned into dreams.

Sometime later, Hermione found herself huddled in a ball in a dark room. Not only was it cold, it smelled awful. But the worst part was that she had no idea where she was. All she remembered was Professor Dumbledore walking her up to the Hospital wing.

When they got there, madam Pomfry came rushing toward them. She and Dumbledore sat Hermione down on one of the many hospital beds before going to madam comfrey's office to discuss what was going on.

Hermione sighed, frustrated with herself. The next thing she remembered after they left her was the feel of rough hands wrapping around her arms and the suffocating feeling of Apparating. Wherever she was, she knew she wasn't among friends. And that whoever had taken her was somehow connected to voldemort.

But none of that mattered; she didn't really care what happened to her, not anymore. And for the first time, Hermione felt herself shut down. Her brain stop thinking about the fear she'd felt not long ago. Her body became very relaxed, showing none of her inner turmoil beyond the small tears running down her face. She lay like that for a long time.

Hermione blinked rapidly against the sudden bright light streaming into the room, and she realized a second later that a door to her left had been opened. There was a clang of metal against the dirty stone floor, and the door was once again shut.

But whoever it was had left one little floating ball of light. The ball was bright enough that she could make out the metal tray at her feet. Though when she looked closer she realized it was just a piece of plain bread and some dirty water.

Dumbledore was upset…no, he was long past upset. One of his students was missing, and more than likely in mortal danger. He had all the staff and school ghosts' scowering the grounds for her, but nothing so far.

A couple hours later, he was interrupted from his brisk pacing by a hectic knock on his office door. He told whoever it was to enter and then went back to his pacing. He didn't even pay attention to the speaker until something grabbed his arm and halted him.

When he finally looked at whoever it was, he realized it was not one person, but three. Draco must've gone and told Harry and Ron about Hermione being gone. He realized they'd all be seriously upset.

So he said, "boys, I know your all scared and upset, but don't worry, I'm almost positive as the location of her and I plan on going to get her myself."

A few minutes later while they were trying to convince him to let them go, an owl knocked on one of his windows. He went over, plucked the letter from the owl's mouth and opened it.

Draco and Ron and Harry watched as Dumbledore took the letter and read it. And then they all blinked in astonishment at the way his eyes lit up and a smile graced his face. But before any of them could ask what was going on, Dumbledore moved to his window, spoke to the owl in a weird language and then headed over to a tiny silver instrument. He blew hard against it and they all watched in amazement as Hermione granger flew up into the room, through a big blue and grey cloud of smoke.

_Oooh! I left a cliffy for you! I do wonder what's going to happen next! But the next chapter is an A/N, so read that and maybe….Review?_


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's been along time! I graduated from school, and then I went to visit family. So here's chapter 15!enjoy!

Hermione was disoriented from the weird trip she'd just taken. Second she'd been in a dark, dirty, little room, and now she was in Dumbledore's office with her professor and three other people.

As she allowed her eyes to get adjusted to the light, she realized just exactly who those three people were, and she instantly attacked them, knocking all three down on the floor while she tried to hug them all at the same time.

After a few minutes she got up and watched as they all got to their feet too. But when they did she ran forward to repeat the process again when Dumbledore cleared his throat behind her.

"Miss Granger, I understand you've missed these boys terribly, but I must caution you that if you knock them down to many times, someone will get hurt eventually." as he said this, Dumbledore smiled and Harry, Ron, and draco all laughed. Hermione looked puzzled, but then she started laughing too.

After a few minutes, they all leave to head to bed. When Hermione and draco left Harry and Ron at the turn to Gryffindor tower, she hugged them each again and said bye. When they left however, her good mood disappeared and she ignored draco all the way back to the portrait of the head common room.

As Hermione started to say the password, Draco sidled closer to her, causing her to get closer to the wall. He kept coming closer until she was trapped, then he turned and placed his hands on either side of her, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"what are you doing Malfoy?

"I'm kissing you Hermione. look,im so sorry for the way I behaved and the things I said. They were all lies, I was just trying to protect you, but it seems that didn't work. So instead, I'm going to spend the rest of the year trying to make up to you, and then after I've won you back, I'm going to single-handedly murder my father and aunt."

When draco was finished, Hermione's mouth was hanging open and her head was spinning. She didn't know what to say, what to do. But after only a few minutes, she made her mind up. And before he knew what she was doing, Hermione tackled him to the floor, kissing him senselessly.

They made up for a long while, at least until they were interrupted by a small cough. Both of them looked up to see a very amused Ginny weasley and a slightly disgruntled harry potter staring back at them.

Hermione instantly jumped up, and then she held her hand out to Draco who took it and stood up as well. After a moment of awkward silence, ginny elbowed harry and looked at harry, as if reminding him why they were there.

Harry sighed and stepped forward toward Draco,"Malf-Draco, I want to apologize for the past six years.I also want to have a truce,I'll understand if you don't want to,but I would like to try to be friends."

Draco stared at harry for a long moment before glancing at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and then took harry's hand,"I think I'd like that,harry."

Harry smiled at him while Hermione laughed through her then the four of them went into the head common room and stayed up talking till about 5 the next morning.

Back on the Astronomy Tower, there were once again two hooded figures. One stood by the door and the other stood by one of the low walls that gave a great view of the lake.

Suddenly the one by the wall spoke, "are they back together?"

"yes,they are. He said he was sorry and that he was personally going to kill his father and aunt. They spent the next half hour making up, and then harry and ginny showed up. Harry offered a truce, and they've been in the common room talking and laughing for the past 4 hours."

The one by the wall stayed silent for a moment, almost as if thinking, and then said, "this is very good news. Keep tailing them, but keep yourself hidden, it is prudent they don't suspect anything."

"alright."

The next morning, Hermione woke up in a very good mood. She got a shower and got dressed, then she headed down to breakfast. When she got there, she sat down and started eating. A few minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco walked up and sat down.

She greeted them happily, but seeing the shock, anger, and hurt on their faces, stopped her," what's wrong!"

Harry passed her that morning's copy of the daily profit, and when Hermione say the headline, she screamed and passed out.

OH!CLIFFY!REVIEW?


	16. Chapter 16

When Hermione woke up she was back in her bed in her dormitory. She wondered if the whole incident was just a dream. She couldn't really have been named Witch Weekly's Top Student of the Year award! Of course her grades were impeccable, but not so much that she could even be submitted for something like this! What Hermione didn't know that the answer to her questions was right outside her door?

When Hermione got up from her bed for the second time that morning it was hard to justify why she was already showered and dressed if it was all a dream. Maybe she was going crazy? Yes, that was it. When Hermione made her way downstairs to the Common room she was attacked by several people trying to give her hugs, claps on the backs, and many congratulations. She was shocked, her dream very obviously wasn't a dream-and she wasn't crazy.

After a few more minutes of chaos-in which everyone she'd ever met tried to talk to her-Draco mercifully got up on a chair and amplified his voice, "quiet everyone! I'd like to make a toast to Miss, Hermione Granger, Who has won Witch Weekly's Top Student of the Year Award. We all love her and wish her the best. And we are all so proud of her!"

Everybody in the room clapped for several minutes and one by one her friends stood up and said a toast on her behalf. She was half-trying not to cry when she realized there was one person missing from the impromptu party. Ron. He was still mad at her for being with Draco. God he could hold a grudge when he wanted to.

A couple hours later, after the party participants had scattered, she found Ron sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room. She sighed and walked over to him, when he looked up and saw her standing there, he scowled and said, "And what does the new slytherin princess want? To brag about no longer having to hang out with blood traitors and half-bloods?"

Hermione scowled right back and said,"no, I came to apologize to you because I know how it feels when you love somebody deeply and they just blow you off. That's all, but I see you don't need my apologies, so good day to you, Ronald weasley!"

Hermione ran out the common room before anyone could properly wonder what had happened. Harry instantly had to stop Draco from going over and punching Ron, so Draco settled with yelling loudly, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! SHE JUST WON AN AWARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE CIVIL!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

And with that, Draco stormed off after Hermione, Harry and Ginny behind him. They decided to split up and go look for Hermione in different parts of the Castle. Draco went to look in the library, Ginny went to the lake, and harry went to the Astronomy tower; all three were likely places she'd go.

When Draco entered the library he instantly had a suspicion that someone was following him. He turned around and saw someone ducking behind a bookcase to his left. He turned and ran toward the bookcase but before he could get there, the guy was gone. Draco looked around on the ground and saw a tiny slip of paper. He picked it up and read it;

"Follow them; don't get caught, whatever you do

-O.S"

Follow them? Them who? Being that the person was following him, he must be being followed, but whom else? Hermione? Harry? Who? And why? Why was somebody following him? Draco put the piece of paper in his pocket to look at later, and then he went in search of Hermione.

That night, there was a fight up on the Astronomy Tower after everyone else had gone to bed;

"How dare you almost get caught! And how DARE you drop that piece of paper!Draco could figure out we're the ones keeping him and Hermione alive and together!" the first cloaked figure said as she slapped the second one across the face.

The second hooded figure crouched down in front of the first and said, "I'm sorry miss, but he didn't get "well it doesn't help any, you fool! He can figure out how to do a return to owner spell or he could get Hermione to do it!" She smacked him one more time before leaving him up on the Astronomy Tower by himself.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED,I'VE BEEN REALLY I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE LAST HERES A LONG ONE TO MAKE UP FOR IT!

-DjLola

Hermione stood by herself in an empty classroom. She was crying and frustrated. How dare Ronald Weasley!Why couldn't he just be happy and keep his mouth shut? All she'd wanted to do was apologize, but no, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't care had happened last night and she was STILL upset about it!

Hermione looked up when someone stepped into the room, muttering to themselves,

"where could she have gone? Stupid red head always messing things up…."

Hermione was shocked, surely he wasn't talking about Ron? But the thought of Ron made her want to scream so she tried to figure out who he was. He had long scraggly brown hair and big brown eyes. He was short and had a big belly, and it looked like he hadn't slept well in several days.

Hermione didn't know what to say, or do, clearly this man was no student, and surely Dumbledore didn't know weird men was creeping around the castle talking to the students. Hermione cleared her throat,

"do I know you?"

The man looked at her for the first time since entering the room, and his eyes got wide as saucers. Suddenly, before Hermione could do anything, he ran from the room. Hermione, after a moment of shock, ran after him, but when she made it to the corridoor,there was no sign of him.

She stood there for a moment before she heard someone calling her name, she turned to see Draco running up to her, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Draco, I'm right here. Stop shouting"

"I'm sorry Hermione, we've been looking for you for ages. Harry and Ginny are going crazy, and until now, I was too."

"I'm sorry about running away from the party like that, but Ron-he…he just PISSES me off! But threes something I need to tell you about, it was so weird"

When Hermione got done telling draco about the strange man, and what he'd been muttering about, Draco looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Draco, are you okay? Hats wrong!" Hermione looked more worried then ever now, maybe she shouldn't have told him what happened. But after a moment, draco spoke,

"Hermione, when I went into the library yesterday to see if you were in there, I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around and saw someone ducking behind a shelf, the only thing I saw of him was a filthy old cloak he was wearing. And when I ran after him, he was gone, but I found this on the floor," he took the note out of his back pocket and held it out to her, when she got done reading it she said in a mutter,

"someone's following us."

Draco stood there and watched her mentally figure all this out,and she was quiet all the way back to Gryfindoor Tower to tell Harry and Ginny what happened.

When they got done telling the story,Harry and Ginny sat in shock. Neither one of them seemed to be able to form coherent words.

Draco sighed and stood up,pacing to the window and back..suddenly a thought occurred to him,

"Hermione!the return to owner spell!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she hastily grabbed the note and her wand, then she murmured the spell and watched in amazment as the man she'd seen earlier appeared in the room. Hermione quickly stupefied him,as he was trying to get away.

When Draco realized his help was needed,he bent down and pointed his wand at the man's neck,and Hermione said the counter-curse to unstupify him.

"who are you!why are you following us!what do you want!"

The man was shocked,not knowing what to do he muttered,"should've known it'd come to this."

"who are you!" Hermione shouted again at him,and the man sighed and said,

"im Michael Hollingsworth….."

"well,Michael,I think we should go have a discussion with the Headmaster,unless you wanted to tell us why your following us…." Hermione said,threatening him with a sneer.

Micheal said,"I cant,I cant tell you me to the Headmaster if you wish,but I will say nothing."

"Hermione,bind him,and we'll levitate him to Dumbledore." harry said.

Hermione binded him and then they all left the common room and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"enter" came the reply when they knocked on the door.

And Draco,Hermione,Harry, and Ginny entered the office with the still bound Michael. Dumbledore had a strange look on his face, some mixture between amusement,astonishment,and anger.

Draco found that odd,but didn't voice his opinion. And instead jumped into the story of everything that happened in the past two days, and Hermione jumped in when it was her turn,finishing the story.

When they got done there was a long moment of silence and when Dumbledore spoke,it was directly to Michael,"well,I told you to be careful,and you didn't.I told you to only come here at night,when they were sleeping,and now look at interesting that an auror from the Ministry of Magic should get caught by interesting."

Michael Hollingsworth was having a bad day,and it didn't help that Dumbledore was sitting here making the mickey of just wished he hadn't been caught,he honestly didn't know what his life was coming too.

Gods, Olivia was going to kill him,maybe he should just leave the Country,go abroad,and never come back. That was sounding very pleasant at the moment, until Draco and Hermione broke his daze by yelling,

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Dumbledore,as he spoke,didn't look the least bit fazed,

"a few months ago,the Ministry got word of a very powerful kind of new magic. A new magic that would be produced when one from Gryfindor, and one from Slytherin fell in worried over this new power, and when they asked me for my help, I suggested to aurors come and very stealthily scope out the relationships between the Slytherin and Gryfindor students. When they realized you two were falling in love,they started tailing you,keeping you safe and together,with out your knowledge, some of the things that's happened this years has been their doing."

"but why not just tell us?" Hermione asked in a very quiet voice.

"because Hermione,they didn't think we could be trusted with that kind of information." and with that Draco stormed out of the room. Hermione gave an apologetic look to Dumbledore and then ran after him.

She found him down the hallway standing outside a broom closet. And when she reached him,she took his hand," come with me,draco Malfoy."

He looked confused,and still upset,but he followed her up several sets of stairs and eventually they made there way to the blank stretch of wall that was the room of requirement. When Hermione focused and walked in front of it thrice,the door appeared.

When they went into the room, they saw several couches, a bed and some small tables.

Hermione,blushing,pulled draco over to the bed and when they were comfortable, Hermione said in a very soft voice,"Draco,I want to make love…"

There was silence as draco prosessed what she'd said, and then, slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair,over his chest,and let them come to rest on his shoulders.

Several hours later, Hermione woke up in draco's arms. She lay there remembering everything that happened that day and and draco had made love.


End file.
